challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable Barker
It actually dawned on me that I don't fight, I just kill whatever annoys me, and it's over. Appearance Sable has a slightly intimidating look that she cultivated over the three years she was legally bar-tending in her little town, and the three year's she was doing it illegally. She is a tough looking girl who uses it to her advantage when she has to. She is curvy without being fat because before the end of the world, she rock climbed, hiked, and hunted on a regular basis. This also means her stamina is high, making her able to walk all day without stopping while carrying a pack on her back. Clothing Before the infection and total world end, she was known to run around in cargo pants and wife beater tops when out of uniform. Now that it's the end of the world, she mainly sticks to cargo pants and wife beater tops with a red and blue, light flannel top over it all (the flannel's old and beat up and never far from her as it's the only thing she has left of her step-fathers). One can also see the small, black, wooden crucifix that sits on a thin golden chain around her neck (her brothers cross, grandmother's chain), a beautiful black gold ring with a delicate black-gold rose worked into it that sits on her index finger on her left hand (sisters), a wedding ring that sits on her ring finger on her right hand (mothers), and a beautiful golden charm bracelet that sits around her ankle (youngest sisters) and usually rests beneath her hiking boots. Inventory *22 Pistol *Beretta U22 Neos *G23 Gen4 Glock *Hunting Rifle *Hunting Knife *Flint and Matches *Canteen *Jerky *Mp3 *Ever-changing Novel All of this - other then the weapons and the novel - is secreted away in a pack. There are also a box of shells for each of the weapons she has. She keeps it there just in case they have to get out fast. Personality Sable doesn't have social skills because growing up she didn't need them. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none. She can follow orders – growing up in the woods in Alaska that was a must – but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. Skills Hunting and trapping because growing up her family lived in a tent in Alaska for a good majority of her childhood trapping for money and hunting and trapping for food – this means she can kill or catch the animal, skin and gut it, and cook it without hassle. She can shoot just about any kind of gun because her ex-husband was a gun enthusiast. She knows how to hot-wire a car, can ride a horse, and is very good at getting herself out of sticky situations. She can dress her own wounds, but few people allow her to dress theirs as she tends to dump alcohol into the wound before wrapping it tightly and telling you to get over it. Background Her entire family were all down in Georgia for her middle sister's wedding when it started and they were caught unaware. Her father died saving her sister, her step-father, mother, and youngest sister got out, only to be killed by raiders for their weapons, and her grandparents were shot for their vehicle. Her brother, herself, and her best friend were the only ones to escape and survive the first month, but her brother was killed by a woman he was trying to save who was merely waiting to trap the first decent person so she could steal his weapons. What the woman didn't expect was for a short girl like Sable to shoot her in the face after the woman stabbed her brother. The only person Sable had left after that was her best friend, Emmaline Troy. That of course didn't last. One day, when they were heading threw a city to find supplies, they happened upon a woman by the name of Ashley, and a boy by the name of Alex. It didn't take long for her to ditch this group, but she happened to take along Alex, making it three instead of two. Not long after, when they were hiding out in a church, Alex happened to bring along a fourth - a Faye Richards - and they became four instead of three and for some reason Sable didn't abandon the lot of them. They meandered there way around until they found a place called Woodbury, where Sable found the first man she ever truly hated... Alex's father. She could have happily murdered the man and not felt a trace of guilt, unfortunately Alex loved his bastard, abandoning father and Emma refused to let Sable cut his throat in his sleep. Instead she had to watch as Justin Hicks slowly made his son's life a living hell until one day he locked his son in the basement with a walker in an attempt to get his pacifistic son to kill one of them. Instead Sable found out and beat the holy hell out of the man before getting Alex out of there. Sable finally decided to abandon the town altogether after this, but before they could do so the "Governor" went crazy and the town was overrun by walkers. Sable was trying to get her group out, but managed to add a third of the population of Woodbury to that number and they all started traveling towards a possible place of safety. Before they could get all the way to where they were headed, they ended up turning back around - after gathering every supply they could on the trip - and heading back to Woodbury. They cleared it out and rescued all those that had stayed behind, and Sable was somehow conned into becoming the new leader of the damn town, Jacob still wasn't forgiven for that. Now she's positive someone is screwing with her, she's just waiting for Justin to show back up and try and take her new spot, and she's met the most aggrivating man on the planet. She's rethinking this whole settling down and running a town thing. Revealed "Sable has... issues. She grew up differently so she thinks differently then the rest of us. Im sorry about that." -- Emma speaking to Ashley Meiren about Sable. "Yes, I remember, but not everyone was raised in the forest or woods like we were." She reminded Sable. "They didnt grow up knowing that one mistake meant they were dead, give them time." -- Emma reminding Sable of her differences from everyone else. "Sammy would come home with a black eye or a bruised cheek and Hunter and I would be so angry because she was such a little thing, but Sammy would look at us and say it don't matter if it's them or someone else, they only lash out at me because I'm a peace without violence." She said, a sad smile at the thought of Sammy. "I swear we tried so many times to toughen that girl up, but what we didn't realize was she was tougher than the rest of us kids. I don't know many people who get knocked down and get right back up again, with no intention of knocking their bullies down." She shrugged. "I was always the scrapper, so I guess I don't get how you feel." "Hunter was my older brother and Sammy was my youngest sister. We had one more sister between Sammy and myself, Hailley, but she was closer with her best friend then the family. Hail always wanted to get out of Alaska as soon as possible - though I suppose I did too - that's actually why I was down here, she finally found herself a southern boy and she was getting married to him when the whole thing hit." -- Sable talking about her siblings with Alexander Hicks. "Not since that bear chased me when I was twelve. After that I decided I would never again run if I didnt have to." -- Sable explaining why she didn't run for fun. "Umm... I was the barteneder at a hole in the wall tavern in Emmas hometown. Before that... well I dont know what you'd call it, I suppose living in the woods would be the best way of putting it. But unlike Emma, Im from Alaska not Idaho." She finally got out. "A lot colder there then Idaho." She told him. She was technicaly leaving out the trapping, hunting, living on a boat... but it answered the question more or less. Emma snickered before glancing towards Alex. "Thats why we can both use the bows and the rifle, hunting season." She told him with a smirk. "The handguns, thats because of Sables ex husband though." She told him. "And the knife tricks Sable knows was her brother Hunter." -- Sable and Emma explaining a bit about themselves to Alex. "Alex dear, she's was the sheriff when the world ended, she didn't start out that way and she's most certainly not that way now." She told him, earning a glance from Emma as she focused once more on the real world. "Emma was a bad girl in her day, wasn't she." She teased. Emma snorted. "Yeah, so I did some things that were technically against the law." She muttered with a shrug. "Why do you think I became sheriff? And if I remember correctly, you were also a little hellion - if what your brother and the rest of your family told me was true." She taunted right back. Sable shrugged. "I lived in the wilds of Alaska, the only fun thing to do was steal cars." She admit innocently. So she'd hot-wired cars and took a few joy rides in her day, she'd only ever done that once or twice after leaving Alaska. Emma raised an eyebrow. "You stole a squad car six months ago just because one of the deputies pissed you off." She reminded Sable drolly. "Alaska had nothing to do with your problem." She argued. Sable shrugged. "So I steal cars, that's been a good thing since this whole thing began." She reminded Emma. "If I didn't know how to hot-wire cars, we wouldn't have been able to use half the vehicles we've found." She said in her defense. -- Sable and Emma back and forthing. "You mean threatened." Emma cut in. "You say threaten, I say warn." She said, brushing it off. "Anyways, in Council, they dont ask for mixed drinks, they ask for beer, whiskey, and occasionally a vodka or two. Never mixed a drink in my life." She told him. "Which is why its so amusing." Emma finally said, not cackiling now. "We had a couple come into town to see family." She told Alex. "The pair comes in and asks for some fancy drink and our dear Sable slams down a beer and continues on. Well this couple didnt like that to much so they got all uppity, talking about customer service and such, so Sable tells them to drink up or she'd toss them out." She sighed. "They called the sherrifs department." She told him. "Yeah, and you sent Elizabeth and Daniel of all people." Sable cut in. "You were just asking for me to send them to the doctor... vet." She changed with a smirk. Emma laughed. "Anyways, unfortunately my poor deputies decided to take the couples side because of a few old grudges, and Sable decided to take offense. By the time I got there, all the regulars from the logging company nearby was taking bets on who was going to win, Sable or Elizabeth." She said the last in amusment. Sable shrugged. "Shouldnt have put her hands on me." -- Emma regaling Alex with tales of Sable's past. "Okay, so Sable came to town when I was seventeen - I was living in the woods then - and set herself up in a crap apartment with locks that took five seconds to pick." She told him. Sable cut in at this point. "When I moved in, I didnt know anyone and no one wanted to know me." She told Alex. "And that was okay with me." "She wasnt a social creature, even then." Emma told him. "Anyways, I had been casing the place for a few days and go her schedule down, so I figured I was ready to sneak in. I easily got into her place and grabbed a few things I needed, but when I went to get out, there was this rather intimidating woman holding a gun on me." She told him, holding out her hands and holding a mock gun in front of her. "I swear I thought I was dead." She admit. "But she didnt kill me, instead she sat me down, fed me, and when she learned I was living inthe woods, alone, she moved me in." She finished. Sable shrugged. "I hated living in the woods, plus it was almost winter and its not like I had any friends." She admit. "And it worked out in the end, I took in a theif and ended up best friends with the sherriff." She finished. "I guess it worked out." -- Sable and Emma telling Alex how they met. (page 37) ---- "You really do make me feel like I'm at home. She used to do shit like that all the time." I said with a laugh after the man scurried off. "I remember one time we had this big logger from out of town come into the bar, acting all tough and bad ass, pushing around some of the younger guys and just generally trying to pick a fight. That girl pulled out this giant hunting knife, sucker was this big" I held up my hands to show him just how big it was. "And she slammed that sucker into the bar hard enough to get everyone's attention. She told that man he could either sit his ass down and buy himself a drink, or get out." I remembered fondly. "This moron told her to stay outta the men's conversation and mind her business like a good girl, so she pulled that knife out of the bar and lobbed it right across the room, sticking it in the wall barely a fingers width away from his head." I couldn't help shaking my head as I remembered the mans face when Sable had done it. "Then she told him in the calmest voice I've ever heard to get the fuck outta her bar before she has to get up and sticks that knife somewhere real unpleasant. Man took off like the hounds a hell were on his tail." I remembered with a laugh. "Thing was, threw the whole confrontation this woman was leaning back in a seat with her guitar in her lap, tuning it." -- Emma telling Henry Patterson some of Sable's more colorful actions. "When I was seventeen I had a boyfriend... he was older then me... he was twenty five but that wasn't weird where I lived." It sounded like I was explaining something totally out of the conversation, but I wasn't. "He was a real asshole you know, but everyone said he was the perfect man to tame my wild ways and impertinance and I just went with it..." I licked my lips. "Now Jacob, he reminds me of my middle sister and Alex reminds me of my brother, but Faye... she reminds me so much of my little sister. She was a damn angel with more spunk then you could imagine, but she was a real lady too, even when she was young she was acting more lady like then I ever have." I leaned against the desk and stared at it. "My sister stopped going places with me and him, refusing to have anything to do with me when he was around and it hurt like hell, I couldn't figure out what I'd done... finally I confronted her and learned that my boyfriend" I sneered the word "had done something I just couldn't believe... and I confronted him." I lifted my head and looked straight into Henry's eyes. "Even in the Alaskan backwoods murder is something that'll get you thrown into jail... and I did murder him, don't think I didn't." I said fiercely. "I confronted him and he bragged then turned back to whatever he'd been watching. I grabbed a bat and bashed his head in from behind. When I called my momma and my dad, they came over and got me and packed my stuff and drove me to the ferry. I didn't stop till I found the smallest podunk town I could, then I changed my name from Sable J Barker to Johanna S Erickson, gave up my dreams of ever being a musician to become a bartender, and didn't contract my family again for more then ten years." I told him. "I lost everything so I could become nothing, and I barely even regret it." -- Sable telling Henry a little about her past. Relationships Relations: Her entire family is deceased. Emmaline Troy - Has been her best friend since not to long after she moved to Idaho. They did most everything together, Sable usually getting them into trouble, Emma getting them out. Even after the end of the world its still the case. Alexander Hicks - The boy that, for some reason, she has yet to maim horribly, even though he does things that just make her want to choke him. She could even say she loves him... almost. He's like the little brother/son she never ever wanted and somehow got. Faye Richards - The young girl that she still doesn't understand. All she knows is the girl keeps everyone from murdering one another, even when they're at the end of their patience. Somehow she even ended up liking the gypsy girl. Jacob Martina - The boy that Alex refused to leave behind, Sable get's a twisted joy out of scaring the pants off Jacob. Honestly though, it's not about scaring the poor kid, but rather the fact that he's actually scared of her even with the way Alex talks about her. Henry Patterson - She doesn't trust him, he doesn't trust her... maybe... kind of... oh hell, she doesn't know what to think anymore. He's an asshole, at least that's what she has to keep reminding herself of. Trivia She has been married and divorced... She started bar-tending at the age of eighteen and continued to do so until the end of the world. She use to boost cars... often. Little known fact, she can play the guitar and sings. Major clausterphobia and fire makes her leery if it's bigger then a campfire and not in the circle of stones, safely on the ground. Sable has a tattoo actually. It's one of those things nobody really knows about, nor does she have any urge to tell them. She got it purely for sentimental reasons and she has it on an area of the body that would be impossible to notice unless intimate (at least for a girl that wasn't even the bikini wearing type, rather a black one piece and black board shorts... that was all her). She didn't get it with any coloring, just grays and black, and nothing fancy. Just basic, black, and all Sable. Gallery elle-katie-armiger-black-and-white.jpg|Emma taking pictures... frontporch.jpg|I'm NOT thinking about a new song... I'm not. katie-armiger_category.jpg|Emma... seriously, no more pictures! katiearmiger6_h.jpg|To many summers ago... med_katie_armiger_artist_photo3.jpg|That one was all my ex... katieArmiger-390x390.jpg|Hailey's wedding... hate that fucking dress! id97354.jpg|I actually like this picture... I know, shocking. KA.jpg|Yes, I am smiling... Yes, I do look like a chipmunk... Fuck off. Katie+Armiger+kapng.png|Yeah, yeah, yeah... Again, fuck off! I DO know how to smile... occasionally. l.jpg|I look like a barbie... not even an attractive barbie. I'm like one of those unattractive barbie's you put makeup on because you feel sorry for them... I hate this picture! armiger.jpg|Oh hey, I almost look normal... that'll never happen again. BwDcdVq.jpg|My Tat... yeah it's there, no you'll never see it. Another word and I may gut you... just saying. Video